Toon Jam
by RedGyarados3
Summary: A parody of Space Jam, Avatar Aang is retired from basketball, but when he asked for help on a basketball match against five evil Digimon. Does Aang still have what it takes?
1. Cast

**Cast:**

Michael Jordan- Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Bill Murray- Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Stan Podolack- Po (Kung Fu Panda)

James Jordan- Monk Gyatso (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Juanita Jordan- Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Jeffery Jordan- Tenzin (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Marcus Jordan- Bumi (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Jasmine Jordan- Kya (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Bugs Bunny- Matthew Centeno/RedGyarados3 (me)

Lola Bunny- Dawn (Pokémon)

Elmer Fudd- Van Pelt (Jumanji: The Animated Series)

Daffy Duck- Ethan Tidwell/Batthan (fellow author)

The Tasmanian Devil- Stitch (Lilo & Stitch)

Hubie and Bertie (the two mice)- Tsukasa and Konata (Lucky Star)

Marvin the Martian- Mewtwo (Pokémon)

Porky Pig- Mikuru (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)

Tweety- Ant (The Ant and Aardvark)

Sylvester- The Aardvark (The Ant and Aardvark)

Yosemite Sam- Rattlesnake Jake (Rango)

Foghorn Leghorn- Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper)

Granny- Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog)

Witch Hazel- Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10)

Pepé Le Pew- Skuntank (Pokémon)

Wile E. Coyote- Blitzwing (Transformers Animated)

Roadrunner- Bumblebee (Transformers Animated)

Speedy Gonzales- Blurr (Transformers Animated)

Mr. Swackhammer- General Grievous (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)

Nerdigimon- BlackAgumon / Mushroomon/ DemiDevimon / Keramon / Goblimon (Digimon)

Digimonstars- BlackWarGreymon / Puppetmon / Piedmon/ Diaboromon / MetalEtemon (Digimon)

NBA Players- WarGreymon (Digimon) / Abomasnow (Pokémon) / Shadow (Sonic X) / Yami Yugi (Yu-gi-oh!) / Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story)

Extras- characters from multiple series


	2. Sports & New Attractions

**Sports & New Attractions**

* * *

It was a quite night at the Western Air Temple. The only noise that can be heard is the bangs of a basketball against the hoop.

**_I believe I can fly,_**

**_I believe I can touch the sky._**

**_I think about it every night and day,_**

Out on a basketball court, young Airbender, Aang was shooting some hoops _without_ Airbending.

**_Spread my wings and fly away._**

**_I believe I can soar,_**

**_I see me running though that open door._**

**_I believe I can fly._**

Monk Gyatso, holding a lamp, exited a temple building. He saw Aang Airbending some hoops. "Aang?"

He stopped and looked back in response.

He walked up to him. "What are you don't out here, boy? It's after midnight."

"Couldn't sleep, Monk Gyatso." Aang said.

"Well neither can we with all that noise your making. Come on. Let's go inside."

"Just one more shot?"

Gyatso smiled, "Alright. Just one."

"Yeah." Aang threw ball into the hoop again without Airbending.

Gyatso chuckled, "That was good. See if you can do it again." He Airbended the ball back to Aang.

Aang did it again.

"You getting pretty good, Aang." Airbends the ball back to him. "Go ahead. Shoot 'til you miss."

"You think if I get good enough, I can go to college?" Aang asked. He threw the ball into the hoop.

Gyatso caught the ball. "If you get good enough, you can do whatever you want to Aang. I never saw a Bender play as good as you without using your Bending." He Airbended the ball back to him.

"I want to play at Nimbasa City." Aang made another shot.

Gyatso caught the ball. "Now that's an excellent city. It has the best university in the entire world. You can get a first class education from there." He Airbended the ball back to him.

"I wanna play on the championship team." Aang scored another shot. "Then I wanna play the NBTA."

The NTBA is the National Toon Basketball Association.

Aang made eight more shots. Gyatso chuckles. "Alright. Slow sown, Aang. Don't you think you ought to get a little sleep first?"

"And once I've done all that." Aang said.

"Uh, huh?"

"I'm gonna be a Pro-Bender. Just like you use to be, Monk Gyatso."

"Pro-Bending? Now that's a sport." They walked back to the temple. "When you're finished with that I suppose you're gonna fly, huh?"

Aang looked back to the basket. He ran and dribbled back, jumped and dunked the ball.

Eighteen years later...

Aang is now thirty years old. He's at a conference interview at a hotel. Just right after his last game.

"I just feel that at this particular time that I've reached the pentacle of my basketball career and I must retire. If one good thing comes out of this is that my mentor, Monk Gyatso had the opportunity to watch my last game and that means a lot to me." Aangsaid to the reporters.

"What are you going to do now?" Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog, asked.

"Well I never really told anybody this except for one person, but I think I'm gonna go and play Pro-Bending."

"As the Avatar, what element are you going to use?" Chris McLean (Total Drama Island) asked.

"I don't know. As a kid I use to participate as a Earthbender, but it was hard for me to Earthbend. So I'm gonna play as a Waterbender."

Meanwhile in space at a floating asteroid, was a theme park called Mechanical Mountain.

On one of the rides, one of the carts was literally shot off the ride. The two passengers a Irken and his robot got off the shot down cart.

"Gir! I've had enough of you finding these lame-o theme parks!" Zim, the Irken said.

"Okay..." Gir, the robot replied.

"Don't even think about coming here, alright?"

In the main office a cyborg named General Grievous watched them. "Are you listening?" He asked his Digimon henchmen. "Did you hear him? That little brat is right! I've told and if I told you once! I've told you a thousand, thousand , thousand times! WE! NEED! NEW! ATTRACTIONS!"

His little Digimon headmen; BlackAgumon, Mushroomon, DemiDevimon, Keramon, and Goblimon agreed with the cyborg.

"New ones!" Grievous shouted.

"Uh, huh." Mushroomon said.

"Get it?"

"Big shiny new things, sir." Mushroomon polished Grievous' hand.

"Absolutely, sir." DemiDevimon said. While he and Goblimon polish Grievous' feet.

Grievous activates his lightsaber. "Look at me. Look at me and listen. The customer is always right." He prods BlackAgumon on the tail with his lightsaber. Making the Digimon running in pain.

"Right!" The Digimon agreed.

"The customer is always right." He coughed and mucus seeps through his mask. "Always."

The mucus drops all over Keramon. "Ugh."

Grievous got off his chair. "Okay we something..." He swings his arm and hits Goblimon and DemiDevimon. "... loony."

"Loony?" Mushroomon asked.

"Something nutty." Grievous sat on his remote and all the TV screens turned on to videos from Earth. "We need something... something... we need something..."

"Whacky?" Goblimon asked. He covers his mouth. "Oops."

Mushroom looks at the TVs. "Whacky is the key word."

"Whacky?" Grievous looked at the TVs. "Yes! Whacky! Now you're talking! Whacky! Whacky! That's it! That's the word I was looking for! Whacky! Get the Whackiteers!

"Whackiteers!" Goblimon cheered.

"Bring 'em here!"

"Sir? Just noticing, sir. They're from Earth. What if they can't come?" Keramon asked.

"What did ya say? 'What if they can't come?'!" Grievous grabbed Keramon. "Make 'em."

"Cool." Keramon said, strenuously.

Back on Earth, at a roofless stadium, Aang wasn't doing so well in his Pro-Bending career. He's currently the last standing player on his team, the Red Gyarados. He's taking a beating from the other team, the Roaring Raindrom.

Meanwhile, the crowd and his two team members cheered for him. Even though he's loosing.

"He looks good in that uniform." The Earthbender in Aang's team said.

"He's doing great. Can't teach that." The Firebender in Aang's team said.

"Can't teach it."

Aang was pushed back to further to Zone 2. The opposing team advanced into his territory.

"Thanks for signing that basketball for my kid. I'm a hero now." A Firebender from the other team said to Aang.

"No problem. Happy to do it." Aang replied.

They readied to continue the game. "Stay on defense." The Firebender whispered. Aang looked at the Firebender confused. He whispered again, "Stay on defense."

The game continued. The Roaring Raindrom went on the offense. Aang stood his ground. The crowd cheered.

"Captain Saya is worn out. Go offensive." The Firebender whispered to Aang.

The came continued and the Roaring Raindrom pushed Aang to Zone 3.

"That was your call." The Firbender said.

"I know. I missed it." Aang said.

"Don't worry. I'll get you another one." The game was going to resume.

Meanwhile in the crowd, the Red Gyarados' manager, Gold, called for his publicist. "Po! Po! Come here." A giant Panda struggled down the steps. "Come here."

"Yes, sir?" Po asked.

"I want you to make sure nobody bothers Avatar Aang. I want him to be the happiest player in the world."

"The happiest." Po repeated.

Captain Saya readied herself. Her teammate whispered to Aang. "Stay on the defense."

Saya Waterbended and Aang counterattacked by Waterbending, but the rest of the Raindrom team members knocked him out of the ring.

Aang climbed back up to the arena. Where the rest of his team and the Roaring Raindrom team waited. The two teams shook hands.

"I told you to stay on defense." The Firebender said, as he shook his hand.

"I couldn't help myself." Aang replied.

"I understand. Hey nice talking to ya!"

Aang and his team returned to their platform. Even though the Red Gyarados lost, the crowd cheered for them.

"That KO, Aang. That was a good looking KO. Real good." His Earthbending teammate said.

"You look good when you get KO'd, man. When I get KO'd it looks nasty. At least you look good." His Firebending teammate said.

Po crawled on the seats above Aang's platform and lean forward to get Aang's attention. "Hi! Hi, Avatar Aang. I'm P... whoa. I'm Pooo!" He fell down to the Red Gyarados' platform. He groaned as he got up.

"You alright? That was a nasty fall." Aang said.

"Yeah." Suddenly he realized what he was suppose to be doing. "Oh, I'm Po, Avatar Aang. I'm the Red Gyarados' new publicist." He shook his hand. "I'm here to make your life easier. You want me to drive you somewhere I'll drive you anywhere. You want me to pick up your laundry or babysit your kids. I will do it. I am here to personally, gaurentee you that no one will ever bother you."

As the crowd was leaving, they got a big surprise as a spaceship flew over the roofless stadium. Everyone watched the ship until it was out of site.

"What was that?" Aang asked Po.


End file.
